I MISS YOU
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Ketika seseorang yang kita sayangi harus pergi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kerinduanmu padanya tak dapat dipendam lagi? Shounen Ai or Yaoi.... first fic.... NaruSasu! don't like, Don't read!


PAIRING : NaruSasu

DISCLAIMER :huuuh tidak usah ribet… yang punya masashi kishimoto

Rating : T

Perbedaan bukanlah penghalang, perbedaan merupakan cara untuk saling menutupi kekurangan yang lain bukan…….

"ng.." erang seorang pemuda berkulit kecil ketika berkas-berkas cahaya mentari menembus jendela kamar yang berhasil mengganggu tidur pemuda tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, merasa acara tidurnya terganggu total akibat sinar mentari yang semakin menerangi seluruh ruangan akhirnya kedua kelopak mata si pemuda terbuka menampilkan iris mata berwarna hitam serupa dengan malam.

Pemuda tersebut mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun baru bergerak sedikit rasa perih yang sangat didaerah pinggulnya menghampirinya.

"uuggh" keluhnya dan diapun langsung memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali. "SIAL!!!" umpatnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesisi kenannya mencari seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab akan hal ini. Namun,kosong… tak ada seorangpun disana dan didalam kamar ini selain dirinya yang sedang berbaring tanpa menggunakan pakaian dan yang hanya ditutupi selembar selimut.

"kemana sih siDobe itu?"

"kamu mencariku Teme???" tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar tersebut menghampiri telinganya. Dengan cepat dia langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka. memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut pirang berantakkan dengan kulit cokelat eksotis.

"dari mana saja Namikaze Naruto-San???" pemuda yang dipanggil teme tersebut menyebut nama si kekasih dengan sangat MANIS.

"mempersiapkan sarapan untukmu, Uchiha san…." Pria bernama Naruto tersebut membalas kekasihnya dengan sengit. Walaupun cengiran lebar terukir diwajah.

'Kekasih'???. Yah mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

Walaupun mereka sesama lelaki, namun cinta tak memandang genderkan.

Mereka saling membutuhkan,Naruto hilang maka Sasuke pun akan menghilang 1 kata mujarab yaitu cinta telah berhasil menghapus segala perbedaan, pandangan dari orang lain.

"sarapan???" ucap Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang melangkah kearah tempat tidur.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Kemudian dia menaruh nampan itu dimeja kecil yang berada disisi tempat tidur tersebut.

"maaf" hanya kata itu yang terucap. Naruto mendudukan dirinya disebelah kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto, dan Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang kebingungan akan katanya.

"tadi malam aku terlalu keras" kata Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Naruto, namun dalam pandangan tersebut tak ada lagi arti kebingungan namun sebuah pandangan mengerti. Yah dia mengerti, Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang melakukan hubungan dengan liar. Namun, setiap manusia mempunyai bataskan, dimana seseorang tidak dapat mengontrol diri.

"namun, itu juga karena kamu sih" sambung Naruto lagi. Pandangan Sasuke kembali berubah, yah mungkin semua orang tidak ada yang dapat mengerti pandangan si Uchiha semua menganggap Sasuke adalah orang dingin yang tak memiliki bagi Naruto, pandangan dingin tersebut terbesit sedikit hanya sedikit perasaan asli sang pemilik. Yah, hanya Naruto yang tahu. Dan sekarang menurut Naruto, pandangan yang sekrang yang ia terima seolah menuntut penjelasan akan perkataannya tadi.

Naruto tersenyum.

"jika kamu tak seagresif semalam seakan meminta untuk disentuh lebih lagi, aku mungkin akan cukup menahan diri" dan dengan sigap Naruto langsung menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah ranjang sebelum sebuah bantal hasil lemparan Sasuke mendarat dikepalanya.

"brengsek , aww"

Naruto keluar dari persembunyian ketika mendengar keluhan Sasuke. Dia memandang Sasuke yang sedikit kesakitan akibat gerakan melemparnya tadi sambil menahan tawanya.

"apa!!! Mau tertawa???"geram Sasuke…

"hmppp…"Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat aura membunuh Sasuke.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening.

"lapar"ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang berhasil memecah leheningan.

Naruto mengambil nampan yang tadi dia simpan dimeja yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur.

"aku membuatkan jus tomat dan sandwich isi keju dan tomat,teme"

Sasuke langsung mencoba duduk ditempat tidur

"awww….awwp" Sasuke langsung mendekap mulutnya, supaya suara rintihannya tak terdengar lagi.

"berbaring" kata Naruto atau lebih disebut perintah.

"gimana caranya aku aw… makan aw… dobe aw…" Sasuke masih berusaha supaya dapat duduk ditempat tidur dengan nyaman.

"berbaring"

"tidak"

"berbaring"

"tidak"

"berbaring"

"tidak"

"berbaring"

"tidak"

"berbaring Sa-su-ke" Naruto kini sudah tak tahan melihat Sasuke yang masih bersekukuh dengan jawabannya padahal mukanya sudah bertambah pucat menahan sakit. Kenapa sih Uchiha harus keras kepala!!!!!

Mendengar bentakkan Naruto, Sasuke terdiam dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbaring. Ada rasa lega pada dirinya ketika tidak merasakan lagi perih tadi.

"terus gimana caranya aku makan dobe???"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sekarang berbaring.

"gampang saja kok" Naruto langsung meminum jus tersebut namun tak menelannya dan langsung menyerang bibir Sasuke untuk mentransferkan jus tersbut melalui mulutnya. Mata Sasuke yang langsung melebar melihat dan tentunya merasakan cara kekasihnya menyuapinya.

Sasuke masih belum membukakan mulutnya dan itu membuat Naruto kesulitan.

"hmppp…hmppp"ucap Naruto tidak jelas. Sasuke langsung tersadar total,

dia pun langsung membukakan mulutnya sehingga Naruto dapat memindahkan jus tersebut kedalam mulut Sasuke yang langsung ditelannya.

"hebatkan caranya?"Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar

"Gila!!!" Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam

"beginikan lebih mudah… dan pasti lebih enakkan dari pada biasanya???" ucap Naruto menggoda. Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mampu menahan untuk tidak menampilkan semburat merah dipipinya.

Kegiatan menyuapi lewat mulut ke mulut ini terus berlanjut sampai seluruh makanan dan minuman habis….

* * *

"sudah bisa berjalan" Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya lebih tepat perusahaan Namikaze dimana dia menjabat sebagai direktur (belum resmi menjadi pemilik perusahaan tersebut) melihat kekasihnya sedang berdiri diberanda kamar mereka. Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto yang masih memakai kemeja dengan beberapa kancing bagian atas yang terlepas dan melirik sebentar pada jam dinding yang berada diruangan tersebut. sekarang jam tersebut menunjukkan jam 5 lewat 15 menit.

Kemudian dia kembali memandang pemandangan diluar

"aku bukan anak kecil yang harus berbaring terus akibat sakit dan menunggu ibunya untuk melayaninya" balas Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian dia melangkah kearah sang kekasih sambil melipat lengan bajunya sampai sebatas siku dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

"kenapa pulang cepat?" Sasuke pun juga menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada Naruto.

"kwatir dengan kekasih"jawab Naruto sambil menghirup wangi Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"huuuh… pembohong"balas Sasuke ketus, tapi bibir Sasuke mengukir senyuman tipis

"tidak kok, namun… sebenarnya juga aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…"entah mengapa Sasuke menangkap nada yang membuat hatinya merasa cemas pada kalimat Naruto tadi.

"hn" Cuma itu yang keluar dari Sasuke

"aku dipindah tugaskan kecabang perusahaan yang berada diSuna"

Dunia Sasuke rasanya membeku seketika….

"kata ayah, aku akan dibiarkan mengelolah perusahaan yang diSuna sendiri, dan jika perusahaan yang disana berkembang pesat. Maka ayah akan memberikan perusahaannya padaku" ketika itu Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergetar dan diapun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku akan pergi jika kamu mengijinkan teme"

Sasuke diam, hanya tubuhnya saja yang bergetar. Mungkin aneh, Uchiha Sasuke bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang tak mau dilepas oleh ibunya. Namun, demikianlah kenyataannya. Sasuke tak bisa hidup sendiri, Sasuke tak mampu hidup tanpa Naruto. dan Naruto tahu apa sebabnya….

Masa lalu...

Masa lalu yang membuat Sasuke trauma akan kesendirian….

Masa lalu, Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang berada dikegelapan…

Dan bagi Sasuke masa lalunya lenyap begitu Naruto berada dihidupnya, seakan menjaga Sasuke untuk tidak terjatuh lagi.

" a…aku a..a..aka..n ikut" Sasuke berucap pelan

"tidak… kamu harus disini, mengelolah perusahaan keluargamu, perusahaanmu masih dalam masa pembangunan kembali" Balas Naruto

Sasuke langsung melepas pelukan Naruto dan berbalik menghadap langsung, menatap mata biru yang selalu dapat menghipnotisnya.

"aku tidak bisa sendiri" Sasuke berteriak lantang.

"jika kamu tinggalkan, harta berharga peninggalan keluargamu yang sudah susah payah kita rebut dapat hancur!!!!" Naruto pun membalas tak kalah keraas.

"Dan kamu akan kehilangan barang berharga satu-satunya penghubung antara kamu dan keluargamu" suara Naruto yang tadi keras kian melembut ketika melihat pandangan Sasuke yang perih ketika dia membentaknya tadi.

Sasuke menunduk…. "berapa lama???"

"2 tahun… ta..tapi aku bisa pulang setiap minggu" ucap Naruto cepat ketika melihat pandangan yang menusuk dari Sasuke ketika dia mengatakan 2 tahun.

Sasuke terdiam… dia tahu impian dobenya itu. Menjadi pemimpin dari perusahaan Namikaze. Membuat perusahaan itu menjadi lebih besar lagi dan dengan begitu dapat menghancurkan perusahaan TERKUTUK AKATSHUKI ITU! Yah,pada akhirnya semua demi dia. Namun………

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke " it's all for you…. I do it for you, for our life". Sasuke memandang Naruto, kemudian tertunduk.

"jangan selingkuh!!!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan melangkah pergi "aku mau mandi dulu"

Naruto hanya tersenyum…

"nanti malam aku kasih ucapan maafnya deh" teriak Naruto

"nggak mau" yang langsung dibalas teriakkan protes dari Sasuke.

2 bulan kemudian…..

"maaf yah teme… aku benar-benar tak bisa"

"ditolak"

"nanti aku bawakan tomat terbaik dari sini deh"

"ditolak"

"teme baik deh… can---"

"tolak"

"sasu chan…."

"bodoh"

"duuuh, pacarmu yang ganteng ini meminta dengan sepenuh hati"

"Narsis"

"arrgh!!! Teme aku benar-benar tak bisa pulang!!!

"selingkuh"

"bu…bukan" Naruto menjadi kelabakan. " ada proyek yang tidak bisa diundur"

"bohong"

"suer!!!"

Tut…tut…tut…. Telepon langsung diputus oleh Sasuke…

"halo…halo…halo… teme??? Sasuke???" Naruto menjadi kebingungan. 'Sasuke pasti marah besar!!! Sudah 2 minggu aku tidak pulang!!! Arrgh kerjaan sialan!!!!" sekarang seorang Namikaze Naruto sedang mengalami strezzzz….

Dan selama 2 hari Naruto terus menghubungi Sasuke yang langsung ditolak oleh Sasuke…

"haaah… akibat bertengkar dengan Sasuke pekerjaanku tak ada yang beres" Naruto memandang dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk dimejanya. 'dari pada aku ke Konoha saja'

Klekk…

Pintu kantor Naruto terbuka…

Naruto langsung mengadahkan kepalanya memandang kearah pintu mencari tahu siapa yang berani membuka pintunya tanpa diketuk dahulu dan ketika melihat orang yang datang, napas naruto terasa berhenti….

"sa…su..ke???"

"hn" yang dipanggil hanya memberikan kata andalannya dan langsung duduk disofa yang berada diruangan tersebut menghiraukan pandangan cengok naruto

"perjalanan Konoha-suna melelahkan juga" ucap Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepalanya diSofa sesudah menaruh tas ranselnya di meja.

"kenapa dengan wajahmu dobe???"

Naruto langsung tersadar dari kegiatan cengoknya(?) dan langsung berlari menuju Sasuke yang sedang duduk disofa dan langsung terpaksa berbaring ketika Naruto menerjangnya dan langsung menindih tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun pasrah ketika Naruto menciumnya secara ganas dibibir yang pasti kegiatan ini tak akan berhenti sampai begitu saja….

"kenapa kamu ada disini teme???' ucap Naruto yang sedang mengancing satu persatu bajunya.

"Aku hanya ingin saja" ucap Sasuke yang melakukan kegiatan yang sama

"bilang saja rindu" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke

"nggak" lain dimulut lain diwajah, karena wajah Sasuke sekarang tengah bersemu.

"hihihihihihi"

"diam!!! "

"oh tidak apa-apa kamu ada disini" Naruto mengambil tempat tepat disamping sasuke

"aku disini hanya 3 hari saja, dan kemarin segala pekerjaan sudah kubereskan duluan" jawab Sasuke.

"apa karena itu juga kamu tidak sempat menerima teleponku,teme?"

"hn"

Naruto tersenyum lembut "istri yang baik" ucapnya

Bruuuk

Sayang sekali Naruto uzumaki tidak dapat menghindar dari lemparan telak dari Sasuke, dan dengan kerennya bantal sofa itu kini mendarat dimuka Naruto

"pulang" Sasuke langsung mengambil kopernya berjalan kearah pintu.

" gitu saja sudah marah… aku hanya bercanda teme. Jangan pulang donk.

"haaah, dimana apartementmu dobe?"

"hah! Oh,kupikir akan pulang kekonoha. Sekarang belum saatnya pulang dan pekerjaanku masih banyak, teme" balas Naruto yang saat juga mendapat tatapan pembunuh dari Sasuke,

"pulang sua-mi-ku" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman 'terindahnya' plus aura hitam yang begitu 'indah'

"ta-"

" dobe koi, aku sudah datang jauh-jauh, ayo pulang keapertemenmu. Kamu mau membiarkanku disana sendirian" kata Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi yang tadi…..

Baiklah uzumaki Naruto akhirnya menurut kata-kata sang 'ISTRI'

'sayang nyawa Naruto… sayang nyawa' ucap Naruto dalam hati…

Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang simple…..

Bukan karena saling menginginkan…

Bukan karena keinginan tubuh….

Bukan haus akan sentuhan…

NAMUN…

Kerna saling membutuhkan…

Karena kebutuhan Hati…

Karena haus akan kasih sayang…………..

Fin!!!

Fic apa nih???!!!!

Hana hanya menampilkan 2 tokoh! Dan jalan cerita yang gajhe!!!

Hiks…hiks… entahlah, tiba-tiba Hana ingin buat cerita NaruSasu dan ide yangt mampir itu yah ini.

Penulisannya masih berantakkan, tidak tw EYD yang baik!!! Hiks hana masih dalam tahap belajar nih….

Ya sudahlah, otak yang berpikir sedangkan jari yang menulis dan sekarang reader yang mereview… (dilempar)


End file.
